<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home at Last by CigaretteDaydreamss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142169">Home at Last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CigaretteDaydreamss/pseuds/CigaretteDaydreamss'>CigaretteDaydreamss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Trans Character, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Floris | Fundy-centric, Fluff, Found Family, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Good Parent Wilbur Soot, Hybrid Floris | Fundy, I'm not projecting onto the characters but I would kill for this, Maybe a little bit of projecting, No Angst, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad Floris | Fundy, Trans Character, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Character, Wilbur Soot-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CigaretteDaydreamss/pseuds/CigaretteDaydreamss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fundy comes out as transgender to Wilbur. Need I say more?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floris | Fundy &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home at Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fundy shuffled out of his room, his socked feet dragging behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> I’m gonna do it. </em> He reassured himself, even though he didn’t feel all that confident. <em> I’ve been putting it off long enough. I </em> want <em> to do it, so I will. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat himself down at the kitchen table, Wilbur greeting him with a smile from the stove, acting as if Fundy wasn’t about to ruin the tentative father-son relationship they had been building. At least, that’s how Fundy saw it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just on time,” Wilbur said gleefully, not looking up from the stew he was making. “Dinner’s ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fundy just hummed in response as a steaming bowl was sat in front of him with a <em> thunk </em> on the wooden table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur sat across from him, and a silence draped the room. Fundy didn’t make a move to start eating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He risked a glance up and saw Wilbur stirring his stew, though he was looking at Fundy expectantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I wanted to talk about something.” Fundy started, his stomach immediately flipping when Wilbur placed his spoon down to give him his full attention. He looked at him with such concern, it made Fundy feel irrationally guilty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Flora?” Wilbur asked. It only made him feel worse; his ears lay flat against his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-” He let out a shaky breath. <em> Just rip the bandaid off. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> “I don’t like the name Flora.” Is what came out instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Fuck, that’s not- </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, well, if it’s such a big deal to you, we can change it,” Wilbur reassured, smiling gently at him. He seemed relieved, as if he had been expecting Fundy to slap him across the face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fundy suddenly found his vision blurring with tears. He couldn’t look across the table to meet Wilbur’s gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur immediately stood up and crossed the room to Fundy, crouching down beside his chair. “Woah, woah,” He murmured, hesitantly grazing his fingers over Fundy’s shaking hand. “Hey, what’s wrong? Please talk to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fundy drags his hand over his nose harshly. Wilbur was looking at him so kindly, it only made the dread increase tenfold. He didn’t wanna see that look disappear from his father’s eyes, and he certainly didn’t want to be the cause.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just… I don’t feel like a girl.” He started, but immediately backtracked. “I mean, like, I don’t <em> feel </em> like one because I’m <em> not </em> one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur let out the breath he was holding. “Oh, is that all?” He smiled, gripping Fundy’s hand tighter. “What would you like to be called, then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The apprehension that seemed to have burrowed in Fundy’s heart lifted. He let out a teary laugh and covered his face in embarrassment. “Fundy, with- with he-him pronouns. Please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, Fundy, okay.” Wilbur laughed softly along with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing his name, his <em> real name, </em> come out of Wilbur’s mouth made his stomach flutter. He still felt grossly sick from nerves, but it mingled with an giddiness he hadn’t felt since he was a kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “C’mon, none of that.” He pulled Fundy’s hand away from where it rubbed roughly at his eyes. “It’s okay, you’re okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fundy hiccuped but let his dad pull him out of his seat and into a hug. He coughed wetly into Wilbur’s chest, hiding his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My son, my champion,” Fundy choked hearing the words embrace him, the dread he was feeling lifting completely. “You’re okay, everything’s fine. I love you so much, my son. Nothing would change that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fundy gripped at Wilbur’s back like a lifeline, tugging his shirt till it stretched. He let out a wet cough, snuggling further into the warmth of his dad’s grip. His <em> dad, </em> who loved him and accepted him. <em> Fuck. </em> He sniffled at the thought. “Thank you, dad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur sighed softly, resting his head atop his son’s. “You shouldn’t feel the need to thank me for human decency, Fundy.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Fundy sobbed again anyway, allowing himself to fully settle into the embrace, his shoulders slumping. “I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too, son.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I've written other fics like this, check them out!<br/>Also, comments make the world go 'round &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>